


Distractions

by meglw0228



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a bad day at work and Draco confronts him when he gets home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://getyourwordsout.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://getyourwordsout.dreamwidth.org/)**getyourwordsout** January Writing Challenge. I was given drill sergeant, mad scientist, and bucket for prompts. I probably could have used these a lot better in a different fandom but I decided to try HP just for the difficulty factor...and I liked this result even though bucket really really doesn't fit! Ooops!

"What are you trying to do? Imitate a drill sergeant? With all the shouted orders and you didn't even let them have a break at all today."

Harry watched Draco walk into the kitchen to pull out dinner. "What about you? You've been acting like a bloody mad scientist in the lab this week. How did you find out about Auror training today anyway?"

Draco glanced back over his shoulder at Harry to glare at him before turning back to the food he was preparing. "How do you think? Your godson was here complaining, yet again, about what an awful teacher you are, and yet he still likes you. He's started comparing you to the stories he's heard of Professor Snape. Seriously, you need to back off the trainees. And I'm in the lab trying to help Lily make Wolfsbane Potion. By tomorrow I should have buckets of the potion that I won't be able to sell. One more comment about it, and it'll be the last time I help your daughter."

Harry grimaced. Lily would not forgive him if he got her kicked out of Draco's lab. He suspected she was starting to like Draco more than him. It was great seeing them getting along so well, and it had been really nice of Draco to volunteer to help her before she left for France to start her apprenticeship. Harry walked over to Draco, wrapping his arms around him from behind. "I'm sorry. I promise, not another word about you in the lab." He kissed Draco's neck, nuzzling just under his ear at a sensitive area. Draco melted back against him and stopped whatever he had been doing with dinner.

"You're distracting me," Draco groaned.

Harry hummed against his neck and Draco turned his head and captured his lips for a kiss before pulling back. "Go sit down before I forget dinner entirely."

Harry chuckled, "I'm all for forgetting dinner."

Draco pushed him away. "If you want something to do, grab plates and utensils for us."

Harry turned and grabbed the plates, knowing Draco would not be happy if he spoiled the meal.

Draco finished his preparations and brought the food over to the table, sitting down. "So why were you working the trainees so hard today?"

Harry grimaced and started serving himself. "There's a new group of people that are becoming a bit worrisome. At first, they weren't doing anything against the law, but today we had a threat from them, and it's got all of the senior Aurors a bit high-strung. I think they're all scared that it's a group like the Death Eaters. I'm not worried that they're like them, but everyone else has me a bit on edge. I'll talk to the trainees tomorrow and apologize."

Draco looked thoughtful as he continued to eat. "You can't tell me what the threat was, can you? Why aren't you worried though?"

"No, I can't. They don't seem to be as well organized for one. We've known about them for a while, but this is the first time we've ever gotten a threat or even anything worth being worried about. I don't think they have a leader like Voldemort or at the least the leader they do have is nowhere near as charismatic and compelling."

"Well that's good then. You should be able to stop them early." Draco stood and started clearing the dishes away.

Harry took his plate to the sink and started washing up. "Yeah, I hope so."

Draco nudged him. "Come on, I know a way to stop making you worry completely and take the edge off." He grinned and started dragging Harry to their bedroom.

"Ah, is this where I have to make up for my earlier comment and to keep you from kicking Lily out so she doesn't hate me?"

Draco shrugged, "I was thinking something else, but I definitely won't say no to you sucking up to me."

Harry laughed and pushed him through the door and shoved him back on the bed before closing the door.

 

**_The End_ **  



End file.
